This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to container structures that incorporate radio frequency identification (RFID) components.
At least some known RFID systems include a transponder, an antenna, and a transceiver with a decoder, or a reader. The transponder typically includes a radio frequency integrated circuit, and an antenna positioned on a substrate, such as an inlet or tag. The antenna receives RF energy from the reader wirelessly and transmits the data encoded in the received RF energy to the radio frequency integrated circuit.
RF transponder “readers” utilize an antenna as well as a transceiver and decoder. When a transponder passes through an electromagnetic zone of a reader, the transponder is activated by the signal from the antenna. The reader decodes the data on the transponder and this decoded information is forwarded to a host computer for processing. Readers or interrogators can be fixed or handheld devices, depending on the particular application.
Several different types of transponders are utilized in RFID systems, including passive, semi-passive, and active transponders. Each type of transponder may be read only or read/write capable. Passive transponders obtain operating power from the radio frequency signal of the reader that interrogates the transponder. Semi-passive and active transponders are powered by a battery, which generally results in a greater read range. Semi-passive transponders may operate on a timer and periodically transmit information to the reader. Transponders may also be activated when they are read or interrogated by a reader. Transponders may control their output, which allows them to activate or deactivate apparatus remotely. Active transponders can initiate communication, whereas passive and semi-passive transponders are activated only when they are read by another device first. Active transponders can supply instructions to a machine and then the machine may then report its performance to the transponder. Multiple transponders may be located in a radio frequency field and read individually or simultaneously. Sensors may be coupled to the transponders to sense an environmental condition.
Transponders typically are attached to an article, such as a corrugated box or a folding carton, in the form of a smart label or tag that includes a radio frequency integrated circuit, an antenna, and a backing substrate, usually polyester or paper, together with a release layer. The assembled label may then be attached to the article by means of a pressure-sensitive adhesive that is incorporated into the label. However, such a process is not cost-effective for the mass application of RFID transponders to a large quantity of articles in a global supply chain.